1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an anchor plate mounting structure of a vehicle seatbelt.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-203305 (JP 10-203305 A) describes a structure that stops a seatbelt anchor from rotating, by a protruding bead formed bent upward on a portion of a floor panel of a vehicle.
However, in the example described above, it is possible that an anchor plate may end up riding over the protruding bead due to a load input to the anchor plate at the time of a vehicle collision. If the anchor plate rotates, the position of a connecting point on the anchor plate where a lap belt is connected will change. As a result, a load (tension) on the lap belt from an occupant may temporarily decrease, and the amount of movement of the waist of the occupant may increase.